Scooby Doo and the Humongous Bluff
by B-man3
Summary: Velma is suffering from depression and Scooby and Shaggy give her a mystery to cheer her up. What will happen when they solve it first? A Humongous bluff of course!


Scooby Doo and the humongous bluff  
  
A familiar flower painted van hummed along a country road. This time with only two of it's original owners. Norville "Shaggy" Rodgers sat at the wheel as he had occasionally done in the past. Next to him sat his comedy sidekick, a big hairy great Dane known to all of us as Scooby-Doo.  
  
Next to Scooby-Doo sat his pesky nephew Scrappy-Doo. No one is quite keen on him at the moment.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" he screams as the pizza-eating duo kick him out of the van.  
  
O.k. so now there's just Scooby and Shaggy. There would have been Velma too but she was suffering from depression or something or another at the moment. To cheer her up she would be joining them in a few days.  
  
"Rhere are we going Raggy?" Scooby asked his master.  
  
"Well we've been called to the Castle Von Appleby to find out what's haunting the place." Shaggy replied  
  
"Aww, can't we ray rere Raphne?" Scooby said over his shoulder at someone he soon realised wasn't there.  
  
"Ha! Ha!" Shaggy chortled " There's no one to plead to anymore!"  
  
"Can I ray ren?" Scooby grinned, in a doggy sort of way.  
  
"You could, but you'd get no food!" Shaggy said "I bet Mr Appleby has the biggest kitchen you've ever seen!"  
  
"Roh boy! Roh boy!" Scooby panted, in even more of a doggy way.  
  
The van pulled up at the gates where Mr Appleby came down to open them. He was a middle -age man so he took no hesitation opening the gates and guiding them into a parking space next to the. (Dramatic music).Graveyard  
  
"Um, Mr Appleby, can we have some food now?" Shaggy groaned as they were led inside "We've starving!"  
  
"Yeah! Rarving!" Scooby added.  
  
"Certainly, step this way" Mr Appleby replied and took them down a corridor to the left.  
  
After several twists and turns they did indeed reach the dining room. The dining table stretched as far as the eye could see and there were rows upon of Napkins and cutlery one after the other.  
  
"Like Wow! What a dining room!" Shaggy gasped in disbelief. He and Scooby quickly sat themselves down. "I'll have a cheese and tomato pizza pie and a bowl of chocolate ice cream for desert"  
  
"Re roo!" Scooby slurped "Rand I'll rave Rooby snacks served in Rinegar!"  
  
"Way to live like a king Scooby! I'll have Scooby snacks too!" Shaggy added  
  
"Rand a jumbo rotdog with tomato rauce!"  
  
"I'll have that aswell.."  
  
"Rand rome rheese burgers!"  
  
"Ooh, I'll have that"  
  
"Rand rome rhicken legs!"  
  
"I'll have two!"  
  
"Very well sirs, a cheese and tomato pizza pie served with Cheese burgers, chicken legs, a Hotdog with sauce, a bowl of ice cream and a bowl of Scooby snacks served in vinegar x 2" Mr Appleby said  
  
"Woohoo!" The duo cheered.  
  
After they wolfed down their dinner they went straight up to bed.  
  
"This is your room sirs" said Mr Appleby said "We're awfully sorry that you couldn't stay for the main course, we'll be ready any time 24 hours a day for you to continue"  
  
Shaggy and Scooby went into the room and dropped down on the bed  
  
"Wow! I haven't eaten so much since the 1969 Coolsville burger fest!" Shaggy gasped, followed by a loud burp. "Let's sleep it off for a while"  
  
"Aww, I wanted to explore re rastle!" Scooby sighed  
  
"Explore the castle? Why I never wanna leave this bed!" Shaggy grinned, lying face up on the bed "And what about the ghost? He's probably floating around somewhere waiting to capture us whenever we come near! Nope! Like, the only time I'll leave the room is when Mr Appleby gives us a wake up call tomorrow morning! Goodnight"  
  
"Roodnight Raggy" Scooby said and lay down in his basket, purposely placed in the corner of the room for himself.  
  
As soon as he closed his eyes he was woken up abruptly by the knocking at the door.  
  
"Oh row rhat?" he groaned "Maybe Mr Appleby wants to say goodnight!" Shaggy yawned, and hobbled over to the door "Hello?" he called, opening it.  
  
The doorway was blank and gave only but a view of the wall opposite  
  
"There's no one there Scoob" Shaggy muttered "Go back to sleep"  
  
"Raybe it's re ghost Raggy!" Scooby howled  
  
"Yeah! Maybe it is buster!" Came a voice from the door.  
  
Shaggy looked again and saw a small white sheet hovering by the door.  
  
"You're to small to be a ghost" he said and pulled the sheet away to reveal Scrappy-Doo!  
  
"rappy? Rou're re rhost of rastle Von Rappleby?" Scooby gasped  
  
"Yeah alright it was me!" Scrappy grunted "I got fed up after being thrown out of the Mystery Machine so I Came to Castle von Appleby and became the ghost!"  
  
Ding! Dong! The doorbell went downstairs. Mr Appleby opened it to Velma, sopping wet with rain  
  
"Zoinks! What are we gonna do?" Shaggy cried "We can't say we've already found the ghost! That would put Velma in depression again! We'll have to bluff! Quick Scoob! Put this bed sheet on and hide in the closet!"  
  
"Hey! I wanna be the ghost again!" Scrappy moaned  
  
"You're too small" said Shaggy "Now let's go and greet Velma"  
  
Shaggy and Scrappy ran down the stairs panicky.  
  
"Velma! Am I glad to see you!" Shaggy cried, "The Ghost appeared and took Scooby-Doo!"  
  
"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed "Have you found any clues?"  
  
"Well the ghost left behind the keys to the graveyard when he kidnapped my uncle Scooby" Scrappy said craftily.  
  
"*Gasp* Maybe the ghost is none other than you! Mr Appleby!" Shaggy stormed, pointing an accusing finger at the householder.  
  
"No! No! It's not me!" Mr Appleby protested "Just thinking of that ghost makes me feel all Cheesy"  
  
"Cheesy like, THE SCOOBY DOO LAUGHTER TRACK?" Scrappy accused.  
  
"No!" cried Mr Appleby "The thought that I would even invite you here and be the ghost myself is a bit Cheap!"  
  
"Cheap like HANNA-BARBERA CARTOONS?" Scrappy accused again  
  
"I think we're jumping to conclusions here guys," said Velma  
  
"No you're jumping to conclusions Velma!" Shaggy exclaimed, getting carried away " Oops! Sorry"  
  
"Look! Here comes the ghost now!" Screamed Mr Appleby, pointing to Scooby- doo staggering down the stairs with the sheet over his head.  
  
"Yikes!" Yelled Shaggy and every one started to run off. Everyone except Scrappy, waving his fists at Scooby in his usual manor.  
  
"Let me at im! I'll splat im!" he cried, for once putting on a good show.  
  
"Comeon Scrappy!" Shaggy cried dragging Scrappy along with them.  
  
The chase rambled on down various corridors to the tune of some cheesy incidental music. Shaggy and Velma hide in knight costumes and escaped by re-enacting a jousting competition. Scrappy and Mr Appleby pull the carpet from between Scooby and he tumbles back into the hall and Shaggy and Velma's feet.  
  
"Now let's see who the ghost really is." Velma said, reaching for the sheet that covered Scooby.  
  
"Wait!" cried Shaggy "The truth is, uh.erm do we really want to know who he is?"  
  
Velma gave him a look. "Of course we do silly, it's the only way to solve the mystery!"  
  
"Is it really?" cried Shaggy again as Velma tried to reach for the sheet "Do we have to end the episode the same way every time?"  
  
"What are you getting at Shaggy? Just let me take the sheet away!"  
  
"No!" Shaggy exclaimed, pulling the sheet over Scooby's head. "We can't! Do we really.want to see the criminal whose been scaring us?"  
  
"Yes!" Yelled Velma tugging at the sheet  
  
"No!" shouted Shaggy, pulling from the other end.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP  
  
Shaggy and Velma flew backwards across the room and landed on the wooden floorboards.  
  
"Ruh-oh!" Scooby gulped  
  
"Scooby-Doo!" Velma gasped  
  
"Yeah!" Said Shaggy, as if it had mean to happen "How could you Scooby?"  
  
"I ron't know!" Scooby said "It was run I guess!"  
  
"Wait a minute! You're not Scooby at all!" Velma cried. She pulled a novelty Scooby Doo mask off the head of the Villain to reveal.  
  
"Mr Appleby?!" Shaggy exclaimed "I thought you said you weren't the ghost!"  
  
"I'm not, but he is!" Said another Mr Appleby walking into the room "He's my twin brother Albert!"  
  
"Twin brother? Ohhhhh" Shaggy sighed  
  
"Why did you do it Albert?" Asked Velma  
  
"It was because when father died, He gave all his inheritance to his favourite son!" Albert explained "His favourite son was me, but the dozy Wasak could tell the two of us apart! He gave the castle to my brother Edward so I thought he would give it up if I started haunting it!"  
  
"But why did you dress up as Scooby-doo?" Scrappy asked  
  
"I found Scooby hiding in the closet upstairs with a sheet on his head! He seemed to have the right idea, so I dressed up as Scooby so that if I was caught and taken to a dog kennel, I could wait till night fall and unlock my cage!" Albert said  
  
The real Scooby-Doo came tumbling down the stairs and landed in the hallway with the sheet around his ankles.  
  
"Rello Relma!" he barked  
  
"Scooby-Doo, what's with you?" Velma giggled "Why did you dress up as the ghost of Castle Von Appleby?"  
  
"I can explain that Velma" Said Shaggy "Ya see, we already found out that the ghost was Scrappy when you arrived and we didn't want you to get upset so Scooby dressed up as a ghost, but we left him in the closet"  
  
Velma burst out laughing and the others joined in.  
  
"Scooby-dooby-Doo!" Scooby howled. 


End file.
